


Dear Journal

by AidenSurvival



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenSurvival/pseuds/AidenSurvival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping identities sucks sometimes. <br/>So does having a spying heroin reading your journal entries.<br/>Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Journal

 

Dear Journal Entry #74: The YJ's on Break.

 

Date: 12/28/2011

 

I found my friends to be amusing at the least.

 

I have a great uncle, a loving aunt, and a caring family. What else did

I seem to miss in life?

 

Central City was my home, Mount Justice was my place of refuge—a place

to where I can perform to the fullest extent. The fastest kid alive had

to keep his secret identity under wraps in the real world, but here, I

can act like me again. I don't have to keep a secret here. They already

knew. And the fact that Rob and I have a long history, he would have

told the team already if they didn't. I could care less. He's my buddy;

he's like a brother to me so spilling out secret information isn't new

to us. Except that I'm *still* trying to figure out what his real name

is. I do have a lead. I just got to check in with the Bats to see if I'm

right. (Ha. Didn't think I'd use the nickname ol' Flasher gives the

brooding Batman now did you? Eh, it's alright. Barry tries to steal my

lines as well. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the best at telling jokes

and I am *quite* the score with the ladies.)

 

Ugh. I got carried away again. What was I talking about? Oh yea: Babes

and identities…no wait, just identities. I don't know why it's such a

big deal to keep our identities in-tact. Doesn't Luthor already know?

What about the Injustice League, do they know?

 

Whatever.

 

Besides M'gann and, ya know Superboy and the rest of the YJ team, anyone

outside the vicinity with a brain can tell it's me in the suit. Hello,

Wally West is actually Kid Flash! Who knew? What 'clever' disguise can I

pull off?

 

Let me list a few.

 

1\. Walking/running slowly to avoid getting caught.

 

2\. Eat a lot, but at the same time not making it seem too suspicious.

Instead of a dozen hamburgers, I'd cut down just to four. (I always make

sure to eat more when I'm out of school anyway.)

 

3\. Change my character. Be myself while staying away from the KF persona.

 

Those are only a few things Uncle Barry told me to follow. That and

talking at a normal rate are absolute torture for a speedster! No

wait…you want to know what 'torture' is. *Do you?*

 

Imagine being struck by lightning. With an assortment of chemicals

around…NOW imagine feeling like being attacked with 10,000 swords and

needles and TWENTY MILLIONS VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY. Maybe I'm over

exaggerating. You know the story. Oh wait; you're a journal that I'm

currently writing on, you already know the story. Ha.

 

Where was I at again? Oh yes. Let's just say keeping my identity a

secret is dumb and people are ignorant if they can't figure out who I

really am.

 

I forgot to mention.

 

Rob, if you **ever** read my journal again I will tell everyone who you are!

This is why I'm writing about identities and such. It's pointless, and

stupid!

 

P.P.S: What starts with an "R" and likes to abuse the English language

and uses the word "nonchalant" too many times in a given situation?

That's right Dic-…

 

 ****smack****

 

" ***OW*.** What the hell was that for, Rob?"

 

Wally quickly closed the journal he was writing in and tossed the pen

across the room. The Boy Wonder glared at him through the mask. "How did

you find-"

 

"That I found out who you really were? I can play Batman too you know.

Once I met a certain Grayson at a certain university, that's when my

first clue came to life. Not met, merely observed from a

distance...that's besides the point. Same jaw-line, lips, nose. I

couldn't tell what color your eyes were, but his were a sparkling blue.

Sort of like an ocean, if you look deep into them, you might drown or

get lost in paradise."

 

Robin blinked and his mouth wide open from the description. He was

thankful Wally didn't notice as he was too busy illustrating on…where

did he get that whiteboard? And how did West find his way to the

university? He doesn't even attend the place!

 

"And your past has been a mystery. Not his, though. The whole city of

Gotham knows of Mr. Grayson's tale. I offer you my condolences."

 

"What I was going to say-"

 

"Uh-uh, I'm not done talking yet."

 

Robin growled.

 

Wally gleamed with pride as he continued drawing a crude drawing of

Robin and this 'mystery man'.

 

"See? Same facial features! Oh, and I think I may know who Batman is too."

 

"HOW DO YOU FIND OUT THESE THINGS?" Robin yelled as he broke the

whiteboard in half. "NOBODY and I MEAN NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW OUR

IDENTITIES."

 

The fastest kid alive chuckled and pinched the fuming boy's cheek.

"Let's say someone had a chip in this as well."

 

"Wally, I swear to god, if you told **anyone else** I will-"

 

"Slap me? Send me to the pits of hell? C'mon Rob, it's not a big deal.

Barry even knows. He found out Bat's identity years ago. It only makes

sense that I'd find out yours. That reminds me, I'm going to call Uncle

Barry and see if he'll tell me Bat's identity. He promised he would. He

told me, and I quote, 'I'll tell ya what kiddo, if you find out Robby's

identity, I'll let you in on a little secret about Batman's identity.

Just utter the phrase "fallen raven" and I'll tell you!'"

 

"If Batman hears about this-" Robin tried to get a word in edgewise as

Wally cut him off with a twirl of his finger.

 

"He'll kick me off the team? Mhmm. Hardly believable." The speedster

crossed his arms together to signify a triumphant victory. "…By the way,

since you peeked and read my journal, how about I tell the rest of the

team who you really are?"

 

Robin's expression went livid. **"*You. Wouldn't.*"**

 

"I so would. And I'm going to right now!" Wally dashed off in a mix of

yellows and red as he made his way towards the kitchen. He found M'gann

baking double-fudge brownies when he arrived. He examined the Martian up

and down before speaking up. "You're lookin' mighty fine today,

beautiful. You know what brings me here?"

 

The woman with amber eyes turned towards the excited speedster. "If it's

about Robin looking in your journal, it's no big secret. He reads it to

us every day."

 

"It's not about that, I know Robby does that. Do you know who he really is?"

 

"Of course I do, he's Robin." She replied.

 

Wally, already tired of the conversation, but still jittery about his

new profound soon-going-to-be-revealed secret went ahead with his gut

rushed towards the main meeting room leaving a confused Martian behind.

 

Robin, already too late to catch Wally, walked in the direction of the

Martian. "M'gann? Where's Wally?"

 

The moment he asked the question, he got his answer. A booming voice,

resonating through the halls of the headquarters revealed his location.

 

 ***"ROBIN IS DICK GRAYSON."***

 

A rush of wind and the sounds of cackling followed suite.

 

Robin clenched his fist as he turned around to find the remaining

(shocked) Young Justice members gathering up around him.

 

Kaldur was the first to speak. "You're *the* Dick Grayson we've been

hearing about on the media?"

 

Dick Grayson groaned in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it.

Now if you excuse me, I got a certain Kid Flash to find."

 

M'gann piped up before the boy wonder made his escape. "Here! Take these

brownies! You won't find him unless you lure him in with food."

 

Robin smirked, taking the tray of the double-fudge dessert. "Thank you."

 

"Hey, we all would have found out someday. Besides, I figured Wally must

be hungry. He hasn't had anything to eat in two hours. Once he smells

the alluring scent, he'll come back."

 

"Oh? Once I'm done with him, he'll be coming back… in black and blue."

 

Artemis crossed her arms. "You wouldn't hurt him. I bet you'd send him

in for a scare, and then you guys would make up and be best friends again."

 

As much as Grayson had to admit, Artemis was right. "Besides," she said,

 **"That's what you get for reading his journal."**

"I…screw it, I'm finding KF!" Robin sped towards the zeta beam.

 

 **  
*Recognized: Robin B01*   
**

 

Superboy, totally not fazed by the current situation, gave into sheer

curiosity from the conversation. "Where is he going?"

 

"Duh, Megan! He's going to Central City! Chances are Wally's hiding in

his room."

 

"Robin's not going to kill him is he? *Friends don't hurt friends*."

 

"Calm down Superboy, Robin won't hurt him."

 

"…He'll leave a slight bruise, that's all."

 

 


End file.
